Dreams of flight and freedom
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: this is a OneShot on young jim hawkins when he meets a girl and quickly becomes friends... together they have dreams of flight and freedom R&R set before tp many years


It was a warm summer evening in the sleepy town of Benbow of the planet Montressor. Just out side of town, stood a quant two story home. which was home to a very bored nine year old girl. "Please ,please, please can I go into town daddy?" The young girl had been bugging her father the past half an hour with no results.

"Jeanine I-" "I'll be good!" "...Alright get outta here just stay safe dont talk to strangers and-" "Dad! Im not six any more I know." "Alright but you better be home in time for dinner or your mother will have us both." "okay daddy bye!" "Jeanine-"

With that she dashed out the door , with her allowance money in her pocket. She was heading to the solar sufering park. she loved to go tohere a chat with fellow mechanics about how they build theirs. "Good afternoon !" Shouted a shopkeep. "you too!"

On the other side of town a young boy of the same age dashing out of his house. "Bye mom see ya at dinner!" his brown hair was short with bang in his face slightly. today he was going to try out his new solar surfer he had built himself. "Im gonna make my dad so proud!" He thought happly.

Once Jen got there she sat up on a wall and just watched. the she seen a boy about her age flying his. "Who is that?" she asked a girl sitting next to her. "I dunno some boy from town."

After he landed she walked over to him. "nice surfer..you build it?" He turned around and faced the girl. "Uh..Yea I did." "Its nice did you use ingerlactic solar energy or cosmic?" "cosmic." "Mmm you should use the other I noticed it smoking about mid-length.

"How do ya know so much 'bout these things?" "I build surfers." "Neat im uh James or jimmy Hawkins." "Jeanine Arrow," "Hey move outta tha way Dork!" a boy shout. "uh oh thats Billy Hinx."

"What shouldf we do?" "Act normal maybe he'll leave." "Heyy if it isnt little jenny Arroa." "why dontcha just go on about your bussiness Billy." "Why Arroa so ya can be here wit yer boy friend?"

"For your infomation he isnt my boyfriend just a friend." "Ohhh look boys jennys boy friends got him a lil surfer!" He snached it from Jim. "H-hey give it back!" "Billy that's his!" "Relax pal I aint gonna hurt your surfer-ooops." With that he dropped it to the ground. "Watch it!"

"Dont tell me what ta do lil boy! look at this fellas this lil kid thinks he can take ME!" "Billy you've made your jokes now leave!" "S'cuse me Jenny but I think yer daddy let cha outta the house to early ya seem ta fergot who owns this park."

"Yeah not you!" "Whatch yer mouth Arra" "My name is arrow! with a 'W'." he grabbed Jenny by the arm. "Shut yer trap Arra!" "Its Arrow!" With punched him with her other hand. "Ouch jus you wait Jenny I'll tell ya pap 'bout this!" "Go ahead but I would wait till after I tell him you grabbed me!" with that he stormed off. "Hey uh James you kay?" "Yeah so is my surfer." "gOod " "Thanks for what you did."

"your welcome." "Sorry to getcha in trouble." "Hes not gonna tell my daddy." "So uh where ya from?" "Oh im on the northern end of Benbow. In sanders circle." "Thats cool..My mom own an Inn." "An your daddy?" "he spaces." "So does my daddy!" "Thats cool!" "Yeah uh Jimmy?" "Yeah" "Well I was gonna head to the snack shack and get me a shake ya wanna join?" "Oh I'd love to but uh i don't have any money." "Dont worry about it." "Really?" "Yeah I got my allowance money."

"You get an allowance?" "Uh huh for keeping my room clean every week I get ten dollers!" Jen said excitedly. "wow...wish I could get an allowance." "why can't ya?" "Mom says we don't all that kinds of money.." "...oh well thats okay when you get older you can getta job . thats what daddy tells me so that way I can makes lotsa money just like him."

"You're daddy is rich?" "Well not really rich but he makes alotta money but we have bills and stuff to pay so we dont have a lot ya know. Its the uh emcaonic something or other.."

"Oh.." Jim said looking down at the ground more confused by this girls speech then ever before. "Yes what would ya like kids?" the shop keep asked when they sat down at the corner diner.

"Uhhh one vanilla and uhh -" "A straw berry milkshake please." "One strawberry and one Vinella com'in right up miss. arrow. "

"Your last name is Arrow?" "Yup yours?"

" Hawkins." "I see. interesting." "I..geuss."

Afterward the two started to part ways , "I like you jimmy your alright...different then the others 'round here."

"Same to you Jenny." "Here take this it's a friendship bracelet...I made two so..""It's gotta 'J' in the middle?" "Yeah funny huh...I was bored." "tHanks Jenny..see ya." "Hopefully." she smiled and headed back to her base.

"Jen there you are your mother was just asking about you." "Im back daddy I met a friend." "a friend?" "uh huh . "

"Well who was it Jenny?" The rock like man smiled.

"Uhh his name was Jimmy."

"Oh I see out making the boys jelous already Jenny?"

"Alton." Christina came in a slapped his arm playfully.

"What it is the truth."

Christina rolled her eyes and smiled , "Come in it's dinner time."

Jen turned around and looked up at the stars wondering if she'd ever meet that surfer boy again.

"Jenny!"

"Coming mama."

'_These stories so excited with thier promises of flight and freedom that made ones spirit sore!'_

_**a/n it took me nearly a year tpo get this written due to well my laptop messed up then i got lazy then ditracted ^^; it read jim and jen's tale lookup 'love is more percious then gold!' **_


End file.
